


"Are... Are you doing okay, dude?"

by MSAW



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Maybe fluff, Plants vs Zombies - Freeform, even tho theyre not in a relationship, idk if they count as ocs or not, kinda gay tbh, or at least not yet, with just a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAW/pseuds/MSAW
Summary: A new guy makes his way into the lawn, and everyone hates him because of his attitude. However, one curious Snow Pea decides to step up and figure out whats really happening here.
Kudos: 3





	"Are... Are you doing okay, dude?"

"Whats the deal with him?"

"Jeez, don't be so rude."

"How could you disrespect your own KIND?!"

"I-I don't like this new guy at all..."

...New guy... theres a new guy? Must explain all of this chaos.

Aspen (aka the snowpea in this story) looked over into the sea of chatting plants, a great combination of greens and yellows and browns, sprinkled with a hint of red.

And here he was, leaning against a distant tree, not taking part in any of it.

He leaned down and set the Coca Cola he was drinking onto the floor, and looked around for any stray plants that might know what was going on. He didn't do well with crowds.

Not long later, he spotted a Melon-Pult staring blankly into space, a ways away from the gossip group. Perfect.

"Ey, uhmmm..." He said awkwardly, bounding towards the Melon-pult before coming to a halt infront of it. This sudden action snapped the Melon-pult out of her thoughts, and she looked up at him.

"WELL HEYA THERE!"

Good god, just the pure hyper in her voice nearly made Aspen trip. She could catch the attention of the entire group with that. Hell, even the neighbors.

"Yeah. Hi. Please be quieter."

"GOTCHA, BUDDY."

He grimaced.

"Okay... I just need to ask you something. Settle down."

The pult did settle down, and nodded, telling him he could ask what he wanted to ask now.

"...Why is everyone so mad at the new gu-"

"OOHOOHOOHOOH! I KNOW THIS ONE!"

And just like that, she exploded again. Doomshrooms have nothing on this. Aspin actually had to take a step back this time. 

"HES THIS REPEATER GUY! AND- AND HES APPERENTLY REAAAAALLY RUDE. NO-ONE KNOWS WHY THOUGH! HE WONT OPEN UP TO ANYBODY, AND HE-"

"Okay okay, sheesh, thats all i nee-"

"HE SEEMS TO BE HURT THOUGH, HES GOT BANDAGES ON HIS LEAVES! ITS STRANGE HOW-"

Aspin decided it would be best if he walked away and let her figure it out, as some of the group members had turned to look at them. He ran right back to the tree he was at before, which just so happen to be behind the fence.

Hot damn, why wasn't anyone talking about her attitude too?

He nervously grabbed the Cola can he set down before and downed the rest of it, then crumpled it up and threw it into a nearby trashcan.

He kept a mental note in his head after that,

'Ive got to get down to the bottom of this. It doesn't seem normal.'


End file.
